


Pandora's Box

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: It was tradition adopted from men...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 Prompt: "[Pandora](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Pandora_-_John_William_Waterhouse.jpg)," John William Waterhouse

It was tradition adopted from men – one of many – but it brought such joy that Elrond was helpless against the twins’ cries when they’d overheard Glorfindel telling the story. Elrond had been skeptical at first and said naught but raised a sarcastic brow at the golden elf.

So it was that he happened upon the lord’s chief advisor now, kneeling before a bejeweled chest, peering inside for a secret treasure.

With a smile to outshine the sun, Erestor pulled a small egg from within, cradling it in his palms, and turned to Glorfindel, “I found one!”


End file.
